1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a lipstick composition, and more particularly to a lipstick composition which spreads smoothly and is easily applied on the lips, is not sticky, has a nice gloss on the lips, has a long lasting cosmetic effect, and whose color does not transfer onto coffee cups, clothes, etc.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, a usual oil-based lipstick has been composed of various oils, waxes and coloring materials, and had a nice gloss when applied on the lips but it had a shortcoming in that color transfer onto coffee cups, clothes, etc. occurred and that the cosmetic effect did not last long.
Various investigations have been conducted in order to eliminate this shortcoming and improve the long-lasting effect. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication Tokkai Hei 5-178722 discloses an oil-based solid cosmetic(s) (oil-based makeup cosmetics and lipsticks) with a superior long-lasting effect containing one or more types of polyoxyalkylene denaturated organopolysiloxane, Tokkai Hei 6-199630 discloses an anti-color transfer cosmetic composition(s) (makeup cosmetic compositions and lipsticks) containing a volatile solvent, silicone resin, wax, powder and oil components, Tokkai Hei 6-298623 discloses lip-care cosmetic compositions with superior durability and friction resistance containing a specific alkylmethyl polysiloxane, Tokkai Hei 7-17831 discloses an oil-based cosmetic(s) (lipsticks) with a superior long-lasting effect containing a non-ionic surfactant with additional polymerization using ethylene oxide, a liquid oil agent(s) with perfluoroalkyl groups, liquid oil, semi-solid fat or solid fat and a pigment(s), and Tokkai Hei 7-33622 discloses an oil-based cosmetic(s) (lipsticks) with a superior long-lasting effect containing a polyoxyalkylene denaturated silicone, a liquid oil agent(s) with perfluoroalkyl groups, liquid oil, semi-solid fat or solid fat and a pigment(s).
Also, Japanese examined patent publication Tokko Sho 61-12884 discloses a makeup cosmetic(s) with a superior long-lasting effect containing, as a film forming ingredient, a nonaqueous polymer dispersion in which a dispersion polymer is dispersed in an organic solvent which does not dissolve it.
However, although these lipstick compositions are functional to a certain degree in terms of ease of application, stickiness and gloss, they do not exhibit sufficient effects in terms of being long lasting enough to prevent color transfer onto coffee cups, clothes, etc. and at the same time have a nice gloss on the lips.